


I’m a loser who loves you

by Mapachi



Category: ONF (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: The other boy, the small and cute boy that turns the confident and loud Hyunsuk into this pathetic loser, remains sitting on the other side of the school’s library ignorant of Hyunsuk who can’t stop looking his way.





	I’m a loser who loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! With something without Rubin or Hangyeom for a change!
> 
> Again inspired by Shine-Pentagon, I listened to it in repeat as I wrote this one. Title taken from the song itself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff.

“ _You’re such a loser,”_

 

Hyunsuk feels his face heat up against his will, without looking he slaps Byounggon's arm, the sound of the palm of his hand hitting his friend is muffled by the thick black cardigan Byounggon seems to love so much -when Hyunsuk had asked him if it was because Sangwon picked it for him when they went shopping together his friend had been quick to deny it but he was not fooling him- and Hyunsuk wants to hit him again just to make sure he hurt his annoying friend.

 

“ _Why can’t you just confess to him?_ ”

 

The mere idea makes him shake his head, there is no way he can do such thing. The other boy, the small and cute boy that turns the confident and loud Hyunsuk into this pathetic loser, remains sitting on the other side of the school’s library ignorant of Hyunsuk who can’t stop looking his way.

 

“ _Take your own advice hyung,”_

 

This time he’s the one being hit, Byounggon's hand slapping him harder than he had. Hyunsuk groans pain and reaches to rub at his arm trying to sooth the pain.

 

Byounggon is glaring at him when he looks his way making him regret his words immediately. Both of them know Byounggon is better off waiting for his feelings to disappear than making a move, Sangwon is already dating someone else after all.

 

“ _Really just suck it up and confess to him, what’s the worst that could happen?”_

 

Just as Byounggon finishes speaking another boy sits down next to Hyunsuk's crush, both boys sharing a small smile and a couple of whispered words.

 

If Hyunsuk stood up and walked up to them, if he confesses his feelings, what would change?

 

Would Minseok smile at him with rosy cheeks or would he frown with an apology on his pouty lips?

 

 

 

School is over for the day, has been over for a couple minutes already but he is finally leaving the building, Byounggon waiting for him by the school's gate smirking when his eyes fall on him.

 

“ _How did it go little casanova?”_

 

He digs his shoulder in between Byounggon's ribs as he brushes past him, the taller boy whining in pain and making a show of doubling in pain.

 

_“Don’t call me little!”_

 

Byounggon laughs and Hyunsuk glares at him when he can read in his friend's eyes he intends to make another joke, thankfully Byounggon stops himself instead walking towards him to catch up with him throwing an arm around Hyunsuk's shoulders.

 

_“I take it you rejected her?”_

 

The image of a cute and slightly taller girl flashes across Hyunsuk's eyes, her cheeks had been red like apples and her hands had been shaking by her sides as she clutched at her skirt, the wind blowing in the school's rooftop where Hyunsuk had been guided to by the girl the moment classes had ended.

 

He doesn’t have to say it out loud for Byounggon to know what the outcome had been. Of course he had rejected the girl, just like he had rejected everyone else since he enrolled into that high school and his eyes had meet those warm and the gentle eyes across the cafeteria.

 

Hyunsuk was honestly at a loss with his feelings, he could count with one hand the times he had exchanged words with the other boy yet his heartbeat increases rapidly every time he’s even in the same room as Minseok. He’s unable to tear his gaze away from him, he finds himself daydreaming an embarrassing amount of times about holding the other's small hand in his and just being with him.

 

But he can’t gather the courage to go up to him and tell him how he feels.

 

He Choi Hyunsuk has been turned into a complete loser by a cute boy that reminds him of flowers and candies and everything pure and soft in this world. He is fine by simply looking at him for now, he’s a precious presence in Hyunsuk's life and he hopes he doesn’t dissapear, prays no one else will snatch him away from him before he can make any moves.

 

_“Let’s stop by a convince store ok? Hyung will buy you something,”_

 

Byounggon says as if sensing Hyunsuk's thoughts, wanting to make him feel better without having to directly bring up the topic and Hyunsuk is grateful for him.

 

They enter a small convenience store but when they notice how crowded it is he tells Byounggon he’ll wait outside for him instead, his friend calls him a brat but he ignores him as he walks outside.

 

He takes his phone out his pocket as he leans against the wall of the building next to the store, opening a random game of the ones he has installed to kill time as he waits. He doesn’t look up when he hears steps near him or even when they stop by his side.

 

“ _Did you buy the ice cream I asked you for or did you regret offering?”_

 

Hyunsuk teasingly says before he exits the game and pockets his phone so he can look up, expecting to see his best friend next to him but instead he finds someone smaller and definitely cuter.

 

_“Hello Hyunsukie, I’m sorry Byounggon-sunbae is still inside but I saw you leave so I decided to accompany you as Yuto still picks what to buy!”_

 

Was…was this really happening?

 

Hyunsuk would take as proof the way his heart is beating so heavily against his chest as if were trying to burst through when Minseok gives him that sweet smile that makes his eyes squint so adorably.

 

Hyunsuk stays quiet staring at Minseok, the other boy tilting his head in a confused manner just like a puppy would but Hyunsuk thinks Minseok is far more adorable than the cutest puppy. Why must Minseok make his heart tremble this way?

 

He nods his head as he shuts his mouth, his lips forming a thin line as he fights back the words that want go escape him, the emotions he has been holding in want to leave his mouth in what he guesses would be incoherent blabber.

 

 _I…I like you_.

 

The mere thought makes his face heat up, he feels as if he were seconds from combusting and it must be obvious when Minseok's he gaze turns worried.

 

_“Hyunsukie are you ok? You seem sick,”_

 

Minseok reaches to cup his face, his small soft hands cupping Hyunsuk's burning face with the utmost care as if he feared hurting him. That makes him look up and he can see Byounggon alongside Yuto standing a couple meters behind Minseok.

 

Byounggon and Yuto lift their fists up in the air, mouthing words of encouragement to him. He inwardly curses at his best friend, he should had know he was not offering for nothing.

 

“ _I…Minseok...I need to tell you something,”_

 

Minseok hums in reply, waiting for Hyunsuk to continue. Hyunsuk swallows thickly, his mouth having dried up with how nervous he is but this is the moment if there’ll ever be one, he needs go confess now, needs to man up and stop being a loser.

 

Hyunsuk takes a deep breath preparing himself, Byounggon and Yuto grab at each other with anticipation and Minseok waits patiently with his hands still cupping Hyunsuk’s face.

 

_“Don’t date anyone else!”_

 

_…_

 

 _“Huh?_ ”

 

Hyunsuk swears he can listen to Byounggon and Yuto facepalm and if he were able to move his shaking hands he would have done the same. He is busy cursing at himself for being so stupid and ruining his one chance that he doesn’t notice the way Minseok's expression changes from confusion to understanding and then how his white cheeks gain color until they are the most beautiful shade of pink Hyunsuk had ever seen.

 

“ _Hyunsukie…are you asking me out?”_

 

Minseok's voice is low, his tone so small and shy Hyunsuk is barely able to stop himself from cooing over how adorable he is. He can’t bring himself to open his mouth so he nods his head, somehow able to look into Minseok's eyes and trying to convey how sincere he is being.

 

Minseok's face brightens so much Hyunsuk thinks he may go blind if he stares too long but even then he stays there not able to believe the reaction he is getting from Minseok with his pathetic confession if he could call what he did confessing.

 

“Ok! I would be happy to date you Hyunsukie! Please take care of me,”

 

Hyunsuk is too happy to pay attention to the clapping idiots behind Minseok, instead he wraps his arms around Minseok, his boyfriend, and hugs him tight to his chest, a laugh crawling out his throat with how happy he is.

 

He may be a loser but if Minseok accepts him the he’ll gladly remain a loser who loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Minseok is too adorable I think I could rant about his cute he is.
> 
> I hope you liked this! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~


End file.
